Sois mienne
by miiou-chan
Summary: Gilgamesh a toujours trouvé un grand intérêt en la délicieuse Arturia Pendragon. Il a enfin l'occasion de la faire sienne. Il peut désormais goûter à ce sublime trésor.
1. Prologue

**Prologue : Une bleuet au milieu du champs de bataille (Point de vue de Gilgamesh)**

Parmi la salissure noirâtre de la guerre et le rouge sang des cadavres mutilés, se détachait une once de bleu du tableau meurtrier. Aussi aberrant qu'une bleuet qui s'épanouissait au milieu d'un champs de bataille, un combattant portait une armure posée sur une robe azur aux dentelles blanches immaculées. Invaincu, il maniait avec une grande agilité une épée céleste. Le bruit des lames qui se croisaient rythmait la danse macabre du chevalier dans cette cacophonie sanglante.

Mon regard se posa sur ce rare joyau. Ses yeux émeraudes avaient cet éclat qui n'était guère entaché par la peur, le doute, et l'horreur, toutes ces émotions humaines que provoquaient la mort. Ils étaient impassibles devant cet acte impie qui était celui de tuer. Magnifique.

Sa singulière épée indiqua l'identité de la personne. Arturia Pendragon, plus connu sous le nom majestueux du Roi Arthur, ou encore la seule personne qui fut digne de posséder Excalibur, eut vécu au Moyen Âge jusqu'à être assassiné par son propre fils. Même après la mort, ce roi chercherait à effacer les pires lamentables regrets que pouvaient avoir le dirigeant d'un pays, ceux de ne pas avoir pu sauver son peuple.

C'était insensé. Comment pouvait-il exister un être aussi misérable et aussi sublime ? Comment pouvait-il être si humain et divin ?

L'absurdité que constituait le fait que ce remarquable être était de sexe féminin me tira un sourire en coin. Les femmes étaient de si belles créatures à posséder, et celle-ci était la plus désirable. Sa beauté, sa grâce, son impassibilité devant la mort, et sa rareté étaient plus que séduisants.

Voilà enfin une femme digne d'être à mes côtés.

Moi, Gilgamesh, Roi des Héros, la ferait mienne.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Trouble (Point de vue de Gilgamesh)**

« Roi des Héros, je sollicite votre aide »

Assis du haut de mon trône, un rictus se dessina sur mes lèvres.

« En quoi puis-je aider le Roi des Chevaliers ? » demandai-je en élevant dans sa direction ma coupe de vin rouge avant de la ramener à ma bouche.

« Les rumeurs courent que l'infini trésor de Babylone ne contiendrait pas que des armes, mais aussi des élixirs puissants capables de soigner n'importe quel maladie» dit le chevalier d'un ton neutre. « Si cela s'avère vrai, je souhaiterai me procurer un de vos flacons, Roi des Héros »

« Ces rumeurs sont vraies » déclarai-je en faisant tourner le liquide rouge dans le verre de cristal. « Mais en quel honneur vous donnerai-je un de mes précieux élixirs Roi Arthur ? » m'enquis-je curieux de savoir pourquoi le Roi Arthur en personne venait dans mon palais pour une telle requête.

Je crus voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Une émotion humaine visible dans ses iris émeraude ? Impossible.

Consterné, je déposai ma coupe sur l'accoudoir de mon trône, et l'observai attentivement.

« Un ami souffre d'une maladie dont on ne connaît pas le vaccin. Son état est critique et si nous n'agissons pas bientôt... »

J'entendis sa voix défaillir sur ses derniers mots.

« ...il mourra »

Mes doigts agrippèrent plus fermement ma coupe.

« Qui est-il ? » questionnai-je en ne cachant pas mon agacement. Quel était cet ami ? Les chevaliers de la table ronde avaient tous péris il y a fort longtemps. Quel était la personne capable de troubler ses yeux que je croyais impassibles devant la mort ?

« Un ami cher à mon cœur dont le nom ne vous dira rien »

La tension de mes phalanges autour du verre devint plus forte. Un être humain banal ? Et de plus, un homme ? Baliverne !

« Comprenez-vous que ces potions sont uniques et à usage unique ? Comment espérez-vous que je donne une partie de mon trésor à un mortel ? Il finira par mourir à un moment ou un autre de toute évidence » dis-je irrité.

Soudainement, je vis une femme angoissée pour son bien aimée. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ma coupe se brisa dans ma main droite, et me mettant debout j'élevai subitement la voix : « Pourquoi donnerai-je à un stupide humain ce qui m'appartient ? »

Je la défiai du regard, mais pas longtemps, car, sans que je m'y attende, elle se mit à genoux en prenant pour appui sa noble épée. Baissant la tête et du même ton que tous les chevaliers avaient lorsqu'ils prêtaient serment, elle déclara : « Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour le sauver »

Stupéfait, je me calmai. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait. Intéressant. Vraiment intéressant.

Je descendis les quelques marches qui me séparaient de l'implorante. Je lui soulevai la tête en glissant mon index gauche sous son menton. En l'observant agenouillée ainsi, je réalisais que j'attendais ce moment depuis une éternité.

« Alors, sois mienne »

Ses sentiments inattendus pour un humain m'avaient fait perdre mon sang froid, et maintenant je goûtais à cette nouvelle expression qu'elle affichait sur son visage. Un délicieux mélange de surprise et d'appréhension.

C'était à mon tour de la troubler.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Chevalier ? (Point de vue de Gilgamesh)**

Une semaine après notre accord, j'invitai la ravissante Arturia Pendragon au palais à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de mon règne. En fin de soirée, je l'emmenai dans le jardin principal pour une ballade.

« Je vous remercie pour l'élixir », commença-t-elle. « L'état de mon ami s'est stabilisé, et si on continue à lui fournir en élixir, il devrait être bientôt guéri. Comparé à son ancien état, c'est comme un miracle.

\- Cela va de soit, un roi tient toujours parole n'est-ce pas ? » m'enquis-je en faisant référence à la condition imposée.

Elle acquiesça, et il s'ensuivit un silence. Nous marchions côte à côte et la faible lumière des lampadaires extérieurs me permirent de l'observer. Sa longue robe bleu bustier faisait apparaître sa svelte silhouette, mais son vêtement fut le seul changement par rapport à son apparence habituelle. Elle ne portait ni maquillage, ni bijoux, et ses cheveux blonds étaient ramassés en ce même chignon. Elle était fidèle à elle-même, et c'était ce que je voulais. Fidèle à son caractère de Roi des Chevaliers, je voulais qu'elle soit loyale à son engagement.

« A propos de notre accord... », reprit-elle. « vous avez un grand nombre de personnes qualifiées à votre service, pourquoi me demander d'être un de vos chevaliers ? »

Un petit rire m'échappa. « Voyons Saber, lorsque je vous avais de mandé de devenir mienne, je ne souhaitais aucunement que vous deveniez un de mes combattants », dis-je amusé.

« Alors qu'espérez-vous de moi ? »

Bien évidemment, je savais que la chaste Arturia Pendragon, un roi qui avait dû sacrifier toutes émotions humaines afin d'être le meilleur dirigeant de la Grande Bretagne, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était le désir. Le désir de posséder chacune des parcelles d'un être.

« Que vous deveniez ma femme », dis-je de but en blanc.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers moi. Je fis de même. Dans le noir, je n'arrivais pas à bien distinguer l'expression qu'elle faisait.

« Votre femme », répéta-t-elle apparemment secouée. « Mais pourquoi ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Parce que je le veux, répondis-je simplement. Existe-t-il une raison derrière le désir de vouloir quelqu'un ? »

Elle considéra ma réponse avant de dire : « Je ne comprends pas »

Évidemment elle ne comprenait pas. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenai à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous apprendrai ce que veut dire être mienne » dis-je dans un souffle.

Surprise du soudain toucher, elle reprit sa main et fit un pas en arrière.

« Vous ne songez quand même pas à vous défaire de notre accord, Roi des Chevaliers ? Renoncez-y et j'y renoncerai également », menaçai-je en sachant que la vie cet ami était son point faible.

Je m'avançai vers elle et tendit la main vers son visage. Elle ne recula plus. Je pus glisser une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille, mais il ne fallut pas plus de lumière pour deviner la tension de son corps et une lueur de réticence dans ses yeux. Puis me penchant vers elle, je murmurai : « Soyez tranquille, je prends toujours soin de mes trésors »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Poison (Point de vue omniprésent)**

Saber allait passer sa première nuit au palais, et si la journée s'était déroulée sans encombre puisqu'elle l'avait passée à faire le tour de l'habitation, la soirée allait en être autrement. Le Roi des Héros allait enfin pouvoir goûter à sa nouvelle délicieuse trouvaille.

La jeune femme était dans son bain depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait à son nouveau statut. Elle allait devenir la « femme » du Roi des Héros. Cependant, que cela signifiait-il vraiment ? Ayant entraperçu sa personnalité durant la course pour le Saint-Graal, elle essayait de trouver un sens à tous ça . Il aimait collectionner toutes sortes de choses précieuses, rares, d'une valeur inestimable, et bien qu'elle ne sût pas comprendre pourquoi maintenant elle aussi faisait partie de ses trésors, elle craignait qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un _objet_ dans les mains de cet homme. Prendrait-il plaisir à la voir souffrir ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La salle de bain était spacieuse, et plutôt qu'une baignoire, elle avait plutôt droit à une petite piscine circulaire remplie de pétales de rose et dont l'essence particulière qui en émanait l'apaisait. Étais-ce, comme on disait, le calme avant la tempête ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se décida à sortir. Elle enfila avec réluctance le vêtement mis à sa disposition. Il s'agissait d'une ravissante nuisette bleue, et bien que le contact de la soie sur sa peau lui fut étonnamment agréable, elle estimait que le vêtement laissait à découvert beaucoup trop de chair. Elle saisit alors un peignoir blanc accroché au mur et s'en couvrit le corps. Elle se fit ensuite accompagnée jusqu'à ses appartements par sa personnelle servante, Téti, qu'on la lui avait présentée à son arrivée. Pour tout dire, elle était assez pressée d'arriver dans son lit, car elle se sentait légèrement fatiguée, sans doute drainée par cette nouvelle vie qu'on lui avait presque imposée.

Elle avait déjà visité sa chambre il y avait un immense lit doré avec une table à chevet de chaque côté, un immense sofa asymétrique, une coiffeuse et quelques décorations qui rappelaient l'Égypte. Mais, en entrant dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, elle vit qu'une immense masse sombre devant une des deux grandes fenêtres s'était ajoutée au tableau initial. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, elle vit ce qu'elle crut être un homme se retourner. La lumière de la pleine lune éclaira deux iris rouges arrogantes, et elle reconnut alors la personne. Gilgamesh.

Il fut le premier à briser le silence.

« J'espère que votre nouvelle demeure vous plaît »

Elle préféra ne pas répondre. Lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, elle demanda : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Gilgamesh y répondit par un petit rire, amusé par tant d'innocence. Il continua à avancer, et lui dit : « Je viens vérifier que ma fiancée se porte bien »

Il vit ses yeux émeraudes rester impassibles, et ça le plaisait, car bientôt, il briserait cette indifférence.

« Votre fiancée se porte bien » déclara-t-elle en remarquant que la petite fatigue qu'elle sentait antérieurement s'était renforcée. Elle était peut-être bien plus affectée par sa nouvelle vie qu'elle voulait le croire. Cependant occultant cette petite douleur, elle se décala de la porte de sa chambre pour l'inviter à partir, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Vous en êtes sûre ? » questionna-t-il alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée. Pas une seconde il n'avait quitté son regard.

Elle s'apprêta à affirmer que oui, mais elle sentit ses muscles tressaillir. Observant attentivement ses traits se déformer pendant une particule de seconde, il sourit vainqueur. Elle entendit la porte se taquer, et le vit faire disparaître la clé de sa chambre à travers le Gate of Babylon, avec un air victorieux. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour comprendre qu'il était la cause de l'alourdissement anormal de son corps. Elle n'aurait jamais dû rester aussi longtemps dans ce bain empoisonné.

Imaginant le pire quant à la suite des événements, elle voulait fuir et la porte étant fermée à clé, elle pensa que sa seule option était la fenêtre.

En essayant de cacher son manège désespéré pour s'approcher de sa seule voie de sortie, elle lui parla tout en reculant : « Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Archer ? ». A chaque pas en arrière exécuté, il faisait un pas en avant. « Vous devriez pertinemment savoir que je ne suis pas la plus apte à vous offrir le plaisir que vous recherchez. D'autres... » , s'interrompit-elle

Subitement, elle sentit que ses muscles se relâchaient atrocement, et la chambre autour d'elle tournait tellement. Voyant son malaise, Gilgamesh n'eût qu'à appuyer légèrement sur le haut de son torse pour qu'elle tombe en arrière, sur le lit.

Elle tenta de se relever mais ses membres lui répondaient à peine. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était reculer de son assaillant, jusqu'à ce que tout mouvement provoquât une immense douleur. Posant alors la tête sur son oreiller comme un début d'abandon, elle commençait à arrêter de gesticuler.

Gilgamesh monta à son tour sur le matelas, et s'agenouilla sur les jambes de la belle. Son regard rieur croisa son regard menaçant. Paradoxal, lorsqu'elle était ainsi soumise.

Allait-il être aussi facile de fendre cette barrière de vertu ?

Allait-elle survivre à cette soirée ?

La nuit risquait d'être longue.

* * *

 **Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Croyez moi ça motive beaucoup pour écrire. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture. Ça risque d'être plutôt... chaud héhé.**

 **Tchouss.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Objet ?**

« Pourquoi vous cachez derrière ce vulgaire peignoir Saber ? », demanda Gilgamesh en dénouant la ceinture et en ouvrant l'épais vêtement.

Saber était toujours immobilisée sur le lit. Allongée et démunie, elle avait l'impression que le perçant regard vermeille de son agresseur arrivait à voir à travers le fin tissu qui l'habillait. Il voyait sûrement le haut de sa ronde poitrine que sa nuisette cachait à peine, ses fines épaules, la forme de ses hanches, l'esquisse de son aine.

« Le bleu vous va si bien », dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle se sentait nue. Elle se sentait comme un jouet qu'on manipulait. Un _objet._

Il allait enfin pouvoir se délecter de son nouveau joyau.

Comme une promesse que cette nuit il se dévouerait à elle, il lui prit la main droite et, il y posa doucement ses lèvres. Par la suite, il déshabilla délicatement son bras du peignoir. Il embrassa méticuleusement chacun de ses doigts avant de déposer un langoureux chemin de baiser partant du bout de ses phalanges à son épaule. Puis il fit de même du côté gauche.

Toujours dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir, Saber n'avait plus qu'à ressentir les brûlures de désir déposées sur sa peau immaculée. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était d'émettre des bruits de mécontentement sans jamais être capable de prononcer la moindre parole, sa langue étant elle aussi engourdie. Mais elle cessa vite ses gémissements car ils étaient vains devant l'appétit de cet homme.

« Aaah ce regard furieux et confus », apprécia intérieurement l'homme. Quelle serait sa prochaine expression ?

Il se déplaça alors, de sorte à pouvoir maintenant s'intéresser à ses pieds. Il en prit délicatement un et y baisa le dessus, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour sa main. Voilà qu'elle laissait transparaître une expression surprise toujours mêlée à de la confusion.

Cependant, Gilgamesh en voulait plus. Ses lèvres parcoururent donc lentement toute sa jambe, d'abord le mollet, puis le genou et enfin la cuisse, et lorsqu'il arriva à son bassin, il devint plus aguicheur. Il releva délicatement le tissu, et révéla sa culotte blanche. Bien que jamais il ne toucha directement sa partie érogène, il caressa de ses lèvres les extrémités, cherchant à vouloir faire apparaître une lueur de désir dans ses yeux émeraudes. Néanmoins, il n'en retira qu'un petit sursaut et un regard apeuré.

Bien qu'il savoura cette nouveauté sur ce visage, il chercha à l'apaiser et reprit une de ses mains qu'il embrassa de nouveau, avant de murmurer : « Je ne vous ferai aucun mal »

Disait-il vrai ? Elle avait l'impression que le poison embrouillait ses réflexions.

Une fois calmée, il s'allongea presque sur elle, posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête de sorte à être face à face. Il s'attaquait alors à son oreille. Il y déposa d'abord un baiser sur le lobe, puis s'amusait à jouer avec l'ensemble de l'appareil auditif . Il s'arrêta une fois qu'il eût remarqué la respiration irrégulière de la jeune femme, et il se mit à sourire avec arrogance en apercevant l'effet provoqué. Il réserva alors le même sort à l'autre oreille.

Saber avait l'impression que la température de son corps avait excessivement augmenté, surtout au niveau de son crâne. De plus, pour ne rien arranger à cette intolérable chaleur, son assaillant prenait d'assaut son visage. Il effleurait sa bouche de ses lèvres taquins à plusieurs reprises, mais en embrassait sans ménagement le contour de nombreuses fois. Il s'arrêtait quelque fois à quelques centimètres de son visage, et tout en caressant son nez du sien, il la scrutait pour ne manquer aucune émotion vécue chez elle. Tantôt de la colère, tantôt de la surprise, mais toujours de la confusion. Puis, il descendait lentement à son cou, laissant les marques de sa propriété sur son corps vierge, avant de revenir taquiner les commissures de ses lèvres.

Il voulait la tenter.

Malgré le fait que cette arrogance n'avait pas une seconde quittait les yeux vermeilles de cet homme, ses caresses étaient des plus attentionnées. Certes, elles étaient incessantes, inarrêtables, toujours plus gourmandes, fougueuses, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie violée. Depuis quand prenait-on en considération les sentiments d'une esclave ? Pourquoi était-il si attentionné dans ses gestes ? N'était-elle vraiment qu'un _objet_?

Les pensées de la jeune femme tournoyaient affreusement. Étais-ce l'effet du poison, de la chaleur ou des caresses passionnées ? Bientôt sa tête se vida et n'exista dans son esprit que des vagues de sensations. Chaleur, plaisir, peur, désir, réluctance, confusion, passion. Tout s'entremêlait, et sous l'intensité des caresses, bientôt ne prima plus que le plaisir.

Elle ne réagissait même pas lorsqu'il souleva sa robe et exhiba son ventre. Il caressa avec ses doigts, sa bouche, sa langue chaque parcelle du bas de son torse. Puis il redescendit tenter son aine sans qu'elle ne sursauta cette fois. Dans l'ivresse de cette nuit, elle était réduite à se complaire dans le plaisir. On n'entendait plus que des halètements et le doux bruit de baisers.

Enivrée par son toucher ou le poison -elle ne savait plus- , Saber n'avait plus la notion du temps. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aperçut la première lueur du jour, qu'elle comprit que jamais le contact entre leur deux corps ne fut rompu cette nuit.

Gilgamesh toucha doucement une dernière fois les lèvres de sa fiancée avec son pouce. Il n'y avait pas encore goûtées, et pourtant il avait assez savouré le reste pour être pleinement satisfait.

« Voyez comment je prends soin de mes trésors » murmura-t-il en la voyant ainsi séduisante. Elle était abandonnée dans les draps, essoufflée, les joues teintées de rouge, les yeux encore embrumés, ses cheveux blonds désordonnés, son corps presque nu. Un tableau presque trop érotique.

Du moins, il s'en satisfaisait, pour le moment.

 **Voilà voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plus. Alors, qui d'autre aimerait être à la place de Saber hein ? Une nuit de caresses de Gilgamesh, rêve ou cauchemar ? Ahah.**

 **Laissez moi vos avis. Merci encore à ce qui laisse des commentaires et à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Tchouss**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Qui suis-je ? (Point de vue de Saber)**

J'entendis cogner à la porte. J'ouvris un œil et aperçus une personne entrer.

« Bonjour maîtresse » dit une voix. Je reconnus ma servante Téti. Elle faisait rouler un chariot garni de nourriture. Il s'agissait sans doute du repas de midi.

Je m'assis sur le matelas et m'appuyai contre le dossier du lit, sonnée par cette nouvelle vie. Elle déposa le plateau sur une petite table portable qu'elle disposa sur les draps, devant moi.

« Désirez-vous du thé ? »

J'acquiesçai, l'esprit toujours embrumé . Elle versa alors le thé dans une tasse qu'elle me tendit ensuite.

Soufflant sur le liquide parfumé, une douce chaleur me parvint au visage. Une sensation qui ne me fut pas inconnue. Les épisodes de la nuit dernière me revinrent alors vite en mémoire. Des souffles incandescents, des baisers brûlants, des caresses fiévreuses, l'ivresse de cette nuit.

« Le thé ne vous convient pas ? » demanda Téti en voyant ma grimace.

Je recomposai mon expression et bus une gorgée de la boisson chaude. « Il est parfait » lui assurai-je.

Elle retourna alors à ses occupations, et j'essayai de nouveau de reconstituer les événements de la soirée en mangeant. Autant dire, que le repas me laissa un arrière goût terrible.

« Téti... le bain était-il empoisonné ? » m'enquis-je.

Elle était en train d'ouvrir les rideaux de la chambre. Elle s'arrêta dans sa tache et se tourna vers moi avec une certaine appréhension dans le regard.

« Je ne vous tiendrai pas rancune, vous ne faisiez que suivre des ordres », la rassurai-je.

« Le roi me l'a demandé », finit-elle par dire.

Évidemment. Quel tyran.

« Quel était ce poison ?

-Une herbe nommée Muscara

-Existe-t-il un antidote ?

-Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous le dire.

-Alors un moyen de s'en défaire ? » La pressai-je. Je ne voulais pas que cette soirée se reproduise à nouveau.

« Pas à ma connaissance, cette herbe infusée immobilisera tout individu pendant au maximum quatre heures quoi qu'il arrive », déclara-t-elle.

« Au maximum quatre heures ? Vous en êtes sûre ? » demandai-je abasourdie.

Elle acquiesça.

Quelque chose clochait. Connaissant mon immunité au poison, la durée maximale aurait dû même être réduite de moitié, alors pourquoi ?

«Alors pourquoi avais-je été incapable de bouger toute cette nuit ? » pensai-je toute haute.

« Parce que vous avez succombé sous le plaisir ? » entendis-je une voix prononcer.

Apparut à la porte l'homme dont je voulais moins voir le visage. Gilgamesh. Il affichait toujours ce détestable air arrogant.

« Bien, je me retire », annonça Téti en inclinant la tête. Puis elle quitta la chambre en récupérant le plateau de nourriture.

Il eut un moment de silence pendant lequel je me levai pour enfiler le peignoir que j'avais porté brièvement la nuit dernière, dans l'espoir de couvrir une partie des marques rouges de désir que cet être abominable avait laissé sur ma peau. Sentant ce même regard perçant dont j'avais eu droit la veille, je me retournais vers la fenêtre pour m'habiller.

En attachant la ceinture de l'épais vêtement, je le sentis s'approcher. Mes muscles se tendirent. Il s'arrêta derrière moi. J'entrevis sa main s'approcher de mon visage. Par réflexe, je me retournai vers lui et je balayai violemment sa main. La claque résonna dans la pièce.

Dans son regard vermeille, je lus qu'il n'apprécia pas le refus. J'étais moi aussi loin d'apprécier ces intrusions dans mon intimité.

Il tenta une nouvelle approche mais mon instinct de combattant se réveilla. En un clin d'œil, l'homme que j'exécrai se retrouva plaqué au mur, bloqué par moi-même.

« Comptez-vous m'empoisonner de nouveau ? » demandai-je. « Quel est votre but en ayant recours à ce genre de bassesses ? »

Mon regard sévère croisa le sien, rieur. Il avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit Saber. Que vous deveniez mienne, dit-il.

-En étant votre fiancée, ne suis-je pas déjà vôtre ? » demandai-je de nouveau perdue dans ses divagations.

Il trouva moyen de s'esclaffer. « Quelle pureté ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ce que je désire Roi des Chevaliers, n'est pas seulement votre simple compagnie dans mon palais. Même pour un objet sa présence ici, ne suffit pas à faire de lui l'un de mes trésors. Afin de pouvoir proclamer que je possède tel ou tel chose, il me faut le connaître dans chaque détail, le contrôler parfaitement, le maîtriser totalement. Et quant à vous Saber... »

Soudainement, je me rendis compte de sa proximité. Son torse était collé au mien.

« … je vous posséderai entièrement. Je m'immiscerai dans vos pensées, j'apprendrai chacune des courbes de votre corps, je contrôlerai votre cœur. Vos désirs se tourneront vers moi. Et enfin, ce jour-là vous serez rigoureusement mienne »

C'était plutôt malsain. « Se forcer ainsi sur une personne... », commentai-je quelque peu horrifiée.

« Qui force sur qui en ce moment ? » questionna-t-il.

Irritée par sa répartie, je me demandais ce qui me retenait de lui trancher la gorge.

Comme s'il lisait mes pensées dans mon regard, il me le rappela : « Vous ne me ferez aucun mal Saber. Votre ami n'aimerait pas ça ».

La mémoire me revint : j'étais soumise à un contrat passé avec ce monstre. L'enjeu ne valait pas de lui faire goûter ma lame.

Relâchant amèrement ma prise, ce fut alors lui qui me plaqua mon dos contre son torse.

« Ne bougez pas », murmura-t-il dans mon oreille. Bien que j'aurais pu m'éloigner facilement en lui donnant un coup de coude aux côtes, un objet brillant attira mon attention. Je baissai les yeux et aperçus ce qui me semblait être un collier autour de mon cou. Surprise, je saisis la longue chaîne en or et remarqua qu'une bague y était accrochée. Un flamboyant rubis rappelant la couleur des yeux de mon agresseur était fixé à l'anneau doré.

Il avait fait descendre le bijou par la tête, et relevait maintenant mes cheveux pour que la chaîne entoure convenablement mon cou. Il se pencha vers mon oreille droite.

« Une preuve de nos fiançailles » . Malgré moi, son souffle chaud me fit frissonner.

Étais-ce encore une preuve que je lui appartenais ? Une sorte de laisse ?

Cependant, au moment où je quittai des yeux l'envoûtant rubis et que je voulus lui rendre le bijou symbole de ma dépendance envers lui, il avait déjà disparu.

M'emparant de nouveau du scintillant anneau, seule une question me taraudait l'esprit : Qui étais-je pour mériter toutes ces agressions et attentions ?

Une personne de renommé à épouser ? Certes, j'étais le Roi Arthur, mais mon statut n'importait plus à cette époque, et il avait encore moins d'importance devant le Roi des Héros, étant par principe, au-dessus de tous les héros.

Une simple concubine ? J'étais certaine que d'autres femmes sauraient lui procurer le plaisir et le divertissement qu'il désirait tant.

Son amante? Alors qu'il n'y avait aucune once d'amour ?

Que voyait-il donc en moi ?

Qui étais-je pour être sa femme ?

* * *

 **Le voilà enfin ! Je n'avais pas accès à mon ordinateur pendant les vacances et je ne pouvais donc pas écrire ... Croyez moi, ce fut difficile pour moi aussi.  
Bref j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura vous réjouir. Dans le prochain chapitre on en saura un peu plus sur Gilgamesh (Ouiiii)  
Merci encore à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et ceux qui commentent. Ça peut paraître cliché, mais vous êtes une véritable source de motivation.  
**

 **Bref, c'est tout pour moi :)**

 **Tchouss~**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Contre un secret (Point de vue omniprésent)**

« Madame Arturia », annonça une voix provenant de derrière la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Téti, je t'en prie, entre » invita Saber. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et observa la jeune femme avancer avec le chariot de thé. « Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom » remarqua-t-elle.

"Je ne peux vous manquer de respect » dit-elle d'une petite voix en posant une tasse devant sa maîtresse.

Cette dernière fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Nous sommes amies, tu ne peux me manquer de respect en m'appelant par mon prénom»

Téti resta silencieuse. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient en effet rapprochées depuis l'arrivée de la blonde dans sa nouvelle demeure. Cela faisait une semaine que le roi des chevaliers n'avait pas croisé ce tyran de Gilgamesh, soit depuis le jour où il lui avait offert ce collier, et la jeune femme en avait alors profité pour se rapprocher des personnes qui habitaient le palais. Rester seule dans cet immense endroit lui rappelait sa vie antérieure en tant que Roi Arthur, et elle n'aimait pas l'amertume de ces souvenirs, ni la solitude qui s'en dégageait.

Téti était une jeune femme qui semblait avoir son âge, et bien qu'elle fût en apparence indifférente à l'amitié de sa maîtresse, en observant bien, on pouvait entrevoir qu'elle était touchée par sa bienveillance. Elle s'était même excusée de l'empoisonnement que lui avait ordonné son maître. La veille, après maintes hésitations, voyant l'ennui de sa maîtresse, elle avait fini par craquer et avait fait découvrir à la blonde la bibliothèque du palais. Cette dernière s'était émerveillée de l'immense salle dont les hauts murs étaient cachés par de géantes étagères remplies de livres.

Depuis la veille, elle avait alors passé quasiment tout son temps à explorer ce labyrinthe de connaissances. Le trésor de Babylone ne se constituaient pas que d'armes et de remèdes, mais aussi d'ouvrages rares et inestimables.

« Que lisez-vous ?» demanda Téti.

Saber sourit. Au nombre croissant de questions que sa servante posait, le Roi des Chevaliers comprenait qu'elle s'ouvrait de plus en plus. Derrière ses apparences, Téti se révélait être très curieuse.

« Les mythes qui comptent les exploits de Gilgamesh » répondit la blonde.

« Que disent-ils alors ? »

« Hm, pas grand-chose à vrai dire » dit-elle d'un air déçu. « J'espérais apprendre un peu plus sur lui et comprendre ma raison d'être ici. Mais ces textes historiques sont trop objectifs ».

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Quelque part dans sa lecture, elle souhaitait trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici sans avoir à briser son accord avec le Roi des Héros. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi chercher mais toute information lui semblait utile. Après tout, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle était dans le noir total : pourquoi était-elle ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait d'elle ? Restera-t-elle ici longtemps ou n'en sortira-t-elle jamais ?

L'idée de vivre éternellement dans ce palais aux côtés de Gilgamesh la répugnait, et surtout lui déchirait le cœur. Ses amis lui manquaient, et par-dessus tout elle s'inquiétait pour le malade, Shirô, pour qui elle avait fait un pacte avec le Roi des Héros. Elle aimerait le voir encore une fois, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il pouvait vivre à nouveau comme une personne en parfaite santé. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait et qu'il ne la verrait pas, s'inquiéterait-il lui aussi pour elle ? Languirait-il lui aussi de sa présence ?

« Madame Arturia ? » S'inquiéta Téti en voyant la tristesse sur le visage de sa maîtresse.

Cette dernière reprit contenance et ferma le livre qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Je vais en chercher un autre » déclara Saber en se levant.

« Très bien. Je vous préviendrai lorsque votre dîner sera prêt » annonça la brune avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Saber déposa le bouquin qu'elle venait de feuilleter et souffla bruyamment. Elle ne pensait pas que la solitude l'affecterait autant après si peu de temps. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Alors, un peu plus déterminée elle prit le plus gros des ouvrages qu'elle vit. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait sans doute plus de chance de trouver une réponse dans mille pages plutôt que dans une centaine.

Cependant en le tirant vers elle, un objet caché par ce dernier attira son attention. On aurait dit un vieux carnet. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit. La première page indiquait : _« Ce journal appartient à Enkidu, envoyé par les dieux aux côtés du Roi des Héros «_

Saber se souvenait avoir aperçu ce prénom dans les ouvrages qu'elle avait déjà lu. Intriguée elle le feuilleta rapidement et elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pages écrites. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux derniers mots inscrits.

 _« … Les dieux ont décidé de mon sort. Je crois que le moment de quitter ce monde est venu. Si tu lis ce carnet Gil, mon cher ami, sache que, ... »_

Le bruit du claquement de la porte de la bibliothèque l'arrêta dans sa lecture. Téti était sans doute venue l'informer du repas. Intriguée par sa trouvaille, elle décida de garder avec elle le manuscrit qu'elle tenait. Elle retournerait à sa lecture avant de dormir.

Elle faisait le chemin inverse parmi les grands rangements en bois, quand soudain, quelque chose lui attrapa le bras et la tira dans l'ombre. Son dos heurta une des immenses étagères, et la seconde d'après, sa poitrine se retrouva plaqué contre un buste. Elle rencontra à quelques centimètres de son visage deux iris rubis et reconnut immédiatement l'homme qu'elle méprisait actuellement le plus. Les deux mains de l'oppresseur retenaient ses poignets, et son genou était placé entre ses deux cuisses, lui bloquant le passage.

« Est-ce que la bibliothèque est au goût du Roi des Chevaliers ?»

Elle ignora la question et tourna la tête en gardant l'expression impassible. Gilgamesh n'apprécia guère beaucoup ce manque de réponse. Il la préférait troublée ou énervée, n'importe quelle autre réaction qui montrait qu'il exerçait un certain pouvoir sur elle. Cependant, la voir si imperturbable rendait aussi la chose plus amusante, l'envie de jouer à comment il briserait le sang froid de la jeune femme se faisait plus grand. C'était un jeu qu'il venait à peine de découvrir auquel il était déjà accro. Mais rien que d'y penser, savoir qu'un autre homme avait aussi le don de secouer ses émotions le rendait toujours aussi furieux.

Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur la partie de la nuque qu'elle lui montrait involontairement. Elle frissonna. Son souffle chaud vint caresser sa peau lorsqu'il lui demanda avant de la réembrasser : « Est-ce que je vous ai manqué pendant mon absence ? »

« J'aimerai retourner à mes quartiers » déclara-t-elle en ignorant sa question et ses caresses.

Il leva la tête pour fixer ses yeux émeraudes. Mais un objet attira son attention. Dans une de ses mains, Saber tenait fermement un objet rectangulaire que Gilgamesh reconnut immédiatement. Il savait parfaitement reconnaître chacun des objets qui lui appartenait, et surtout ceux qui le marquaient.

La jeune femme suivit son regard et observa ensuite son visage. Elle vit ses yeux s'arrondir sous la stupéfaction pendant une rapide seconde, puis ses sourcils se froncer.

« Où avez-vous trouvé… ?» questionna-t-il sur un ton soudainement dénué de toute la suavité qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer avec elle. Il lui arracha le carnet, libérant les mains de sa prisonnière. Elle était maintenant persuadée que ce petit livre lui serait précieux. Sa quête pour en apprendre plus sur cet homme qui la gardait prisonnière pour elle ne savait quelle raison, n'était peut-être pas si impossible.

« Si vous ne voulez pas que je le lise, il suffit de me le dire » dit-elle en feignant le désintérêt. « Mais avoir un secret est rude pour votre fiancée ». Ce mot « fiancée » lui laissa un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Il leva un sourcil. Réalisait-elle enfin qu'elle allait être bientôt sa femme ? Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il recula, lui laissant à nouveau son espace personnel.

Il tendit à sa fiancée le carnet. « Je n'ai aucun secret pour vous ». Il pensait qu'après tout, tout ce qui était écrit dedans avait eu lieu il y avait déjà fort longtemps. Sa réaction précédente n'était juste qu'un micro choc dû à une soudaine réapparition des réminiscences d'un passé qu'il avait oublié pendant des centaines d'années.

Saber saisit l'objet en se félicitant intérieurement. Elle se décala de Gilgamesh et s'apprêta victorieusement à retourner à sa chambre, quand une seconde plus tard, après avoir dépassé sa silhouette, il la tira de nouveau vers lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position que précédemment. Les mains coincées par les siennes au-dessus de sa tête, son genou au niveau de son entre-jambe, elle était de nouveau plaquée contre l'étagère en bois. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'offusquer de ce nouvel abus que ses lèvres furent soudainement capturées par celles de son « fiancé ».

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et sous le choc elle lâcha le carnet. On l'embrassait. Lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son agresseur forçait l'ouverture de sa bouche, elle reprit ses esprits et tourna violemment la tête, brisant le contact.

Gilgamesh passa la langue sur ses lèvres, son expression arrogante de retour sur son visage. Il se délecta de cet air tourmenté que lui présentait sa belle. Était-ce son premier baiser ? Elle était si bouleversée par ce petit contact, alors qu'ils avaient déjà marqué de nombreux autres baisers sur sa peau de porcelaine l'autre soir ? Un rictus déforma ses traits. Le roi des Chevaliers était-il de nature romantique à croire à ses balivernes à propos du premier baiser ? Il riait intérieurement, cette femme était bien trop pure. Il trouvait cela risible et quelque part, à ce moment même, presque adorable.

Il la relâcha et ramassa l'objet qu'elle avait fait tomber pour le lui tendre à nouveau. « Un baiser contre un secret » stipula-t-il à la jeune femme toujours pétrifiée. Il s'éloigna, suffisamment amusé, et il l'informa : « Cet échange sera toujours valable pour vous ».

Il ne manquait plus qu'à l'attendre.

* * *

 **Tout avis est le bienvenu :)**


End file.
